Hungover
by csouthard11
Summary: Powerpuff version of 'The Hangover' Boomer is getting married to Bubbles, and his brother's take him out on a trip to Vegas for his bachelor party, they end up losing him and chaos follows.
1. Chapter 1

"Bubbles?"

"I have been trying to call you guys all day! Where are you?"

"We fucked up. WE FUCKED UP!"

"What? What happened?"

* * *

><p>~A few days earlier~<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, so we're all ready to go?" Butch asks, closing the trunk and patting his blonde haired brother on the back. "You're last few days of freedom man."<p>

"I really don't want to do this Butch." Boomer shakes his head nervously. "Vegas is a bad idea guys. Can't we just stay in a hotel here and have a few drinks or something."

"C'mon man." Brick joins the conversation from the front seat of his convertible. "Don't be a pussy, what would your fiance think?"

"Yea." Butch nods. "We agreed we're taking you to Vegas for your bachelor party, and the girls we're all cool with it, so why aren't you?"

"I don't know man." He shakes his head. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

Butch smirks and moves away from Boomer, towards the car. "That's how you know it's gonna be fun."

* * *

><p>Brick turns towards the pull-in at the airport. "Well boys, we're here. Let's go get on the plane and party Boomer's freedom away."<p>

"Wait a minute." Boomer looks around, stepping out of the red painted car. "Bubbles asked if her cousin could come along with us too, and I said he could."

"Shit man." Butch scowls. "Why would you do that."

"Well, first of all, he's Buttercup's cousin too so if you plan on staying with Buttercup you'd better start liking him, cause you're not gonna say no to her if she asks you to take him somewhere, and second of all, Bubble's said he's a little weird and doesn't have many friends, y'know? Why not just let the guy come, it's not gonna affect us in any way."

"Whatever." Brick closes the trunk, holding out the bags. "I ain't carrying this shit Butch." He throws one of the bags at Butch's feet. "What does this guy look like anyway?"

Boomer shrugs. "Bubble's said he knew what we looked like."

"How the hell would he know what we look like?" Butch asks, still obviously angry that there was a new-comer joining their party.

"Don't be such a dick man." Brick scolds his childish behavior. "Boomer's right, and when you and Buttercup get hitched, and we end up bringing this guy along, I am gonna give you so much shit."

Butch raises his middle finger towards his brother. "No, I'll just tell her that I don't want her fucking cousin at my bachelor party and that will be that. I'm not a fucking pussy."

"Oh, right." Brick laughs. "You couldn't say no to Buttercup to save your life."

"Says the man who got talked into wearing tie-die pants by a woman who's two feet shorter than him."

"Hey man, watch it!" Brick points at the raven haired man. "Your girlfriend is just as short as mine and Boomer's"

"They're not really that short guys." Boomer re-enters the conversation. "We're just tall."

"We're only Six foot three man, give or take a few inches." Butch motions his hand around. "The girls are fucking, what? Five foot two?"

"See." Brick pulls a pack of cigarets out of his pocket. "That's not two feet shorter, that's just barely one foot shorter."

"What the fuck ever, the point is you wore tie-die pants, and that makes you a pussy."

"No." Brick takes a long drag from his cigaret. "That got me, some pussy."

"HEY!" A shrill voice interrupts them. "BOOMER! BRICK! BUTCH! IT'S ME MIKE!"

"Shit." Butch mumbles, watching as a skinny brunet boy runs towards them. "He's a fucking dork."

"Shit up." Boomer smacks his brother's arm. "Don't say shit like that when he gets over here."

"Hey!" Mike repeats again when he gets to the three guys he was suppose to meet. "Wow, the girls weren't lying, you three are freakishly tall." He smiles, holding out a fist. "I'm Mike. The girl's cousin."

Boomer nods, smiling, trying to be polite. "Hey man, I'm-"

"I know who you are bro." Mike smiles. "Let's go to Vegas!" He fist pumps in the air. "GET FUCKED UP!"

He runs towards the inside of the airport, acting like a complete idiot as his fist bumps the air and races around like a kid on a sugar high.

"Well." Butch smirks at his brothers. "I was right. This is gonna blow."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the powerpuff girls, or the plot of the hangover.<br>Guys, I am going to try to update this story AT LEAST once a week, maybe more. Please tell me if you like it, or if you don't. I am VERY open to criticism and suggestions. I will try to make the other chapters longer, if I can.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they get off the plane Mike rushes off, pushing a couple of people out of his way.

"Thank god." Butch mumbles, rubbing his head as he steps off the plane with his brothers. "That was the longest plane ride anyone has ever taken."

Brick chuckles. "I'm guessing Mike isn't much of a quiet flyer?"

"Guessing shit!" Butch growls at him. "I know for a fact you heard him from your seat cause I heard your shitty ass fucking laughing!"

Boomer rolls his eyes. "It was his first time on a plane Butch, he was just excited."

"Excited my ass." Butch scowls. "The whole time I was praying for a crash. Anything to shut him up."

Brick smirks, reaching into his pocket for his cigarets. "Well." He says, placing one between his lips. "I was dying for a cigaret."

"GUYS!"

"Shit." Butch balls up his fists at the sound of Mike's voice.

"Hey!" Mike smiles up at the boys. "I got the bags!" He points behind him where the bags sit on the sidewalk, all four of them.

"Good." Butch motions towards the heavy bags. "Why don't you carry them to the fucking car too then."

Mike nods, then turns his attention to Brick. "That's bad for you, you know."

"What?" Brick asks, taking another drag from the cigaret. "Standing so close to Butch? Yea, I know. Bad for my nerves."

Mike shakes his head and reaches up, taking the cigaret from between Brick's lips and throwing it onto the ground, stomping it out with his shoe, then smiling up a him as though nothing had happened.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" Brick screams in Mike's face. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH CIGARETS COST YOU LITTLE-"

Boomer grabs Brick's shoulder from the side. "Brick." He scowls. "Calm down."

Brick bites the inside of his cheek, his face still flushed with anger as Mike turns away to get the bags.

Butch laughs from beside them. Amused that Mike isn't only getting on his nerves.

"You!" Brick turns towards Boomer, pointing an accusatory finger. "It's your fault he's here." He scolds. "You're buying me a pack of cigarets."

Boomer nods, rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't hurt you to stop them."

"Maybe not." Brick says, putting another cigaret between his lips. "But it might hurt you."

Brick may play about a lot of things, but he don't play about his smokes.

* * *

><p>"WOAH!" Mike yells, dropping the bags on the ground when Brick's red convertible rolls up in front of them, freshly washed and waxed as to Brick's instructions at the airport.<p>

"Hey man!" Butch scowls when his bag hits the ground. "I got important shit in there!"

"Please." Boomer rolls his eyes. "The most expensive thing you own is your phone and that's in your pocket, and even that things a cheap piece of shit."

Butch raises his middle finger at his brother. "Don't think just because this is your bachelor party I won't hit you, cause I will."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Brick yells, running over to his car, that currently has Mike in the driver's seat. "OUT!"

"What?" Mike looks up, smiling. "C'mon man, I'm cool. I got a DL, I can do this!"

"A what?" Brick asks, then shakes his head. "I don't care. Get out of my fucking car!"

"A DL." Mike repeats, placing his hands on the steering wheel and turning it like a five year old pretending to drive. "Drivers license."

"I don't care what kind of license you have, you're not driving my baby!" Brick opens the car door. "OUT! NOW!"

"Woah man!" Mike holds up his arms. "Calm down. Don't gotta throw a hissy fit. Here, this'll calm you down." He steps out of the car, holding out a bottle of tiny pills to Brick, who just stares down at the bottle.

Butch and Boomer walk over to join them just in time to hear Brick ask what the pills are.

"They're Ecstasy pills man" Mike whispers, smiling. "the best too."

"WHAT?!" the boys all stare at Mike like he's grown a second head.

"You complain about me fucking smoking and you do fucking ecstasy?" Brick questions, pissed off.

"Shhhh!" Mike shushes him, looking around. "Keep it on the DL man."

"What? Didn't you call a drivers license that earlier?"

Mike sighs. "Yea, but DL can-"

Boomer grabs the bottle from Mike's hand. "God damn it." He shakes his head. "This trip is turning into a series up stupid and unnecessary conversations." He walks towards a garbage can, opening the bottle and pouring the pills inside it, then dropping the bottle too. "That handles that." He turns, staring at Mike. "Do NOT bring that shit out, got it?"

Mike nods his head, partially scared of the blonde man.

"Good." Boomer scowls and walks to the passengers seat of Brick's car. "Then let's just go to the hotel."

"Hey!" Butch scowls, running up to Boomer. "You are not putting me in the back with him!" He whispers, gesturing towards Mike.

"You either ride in the back or on the hood." Boomer shrugs, smiling up at Butch. "Your choice."

* * *

><p>Boop boop! I updated so fast -considering it's me-<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"No." Brick slaps Mikes hand away from the radio. "Sit back in your fucking seat and strap your ass in." He mumbles, not bothering to take the cigaret out from between his lips.

Mike reluctantly sits back, crossing his arms. "Man, I thought this was a freaking bachelor party."

"It is." Brick nods, blowing out smoke. "But you still can't touch my radio."

Butch chuckles from his seat, earning a glare from his orange haired brother, which he responds to with his favorite hand gesture.

"Hey Butch." Mike grabs Butch's hair, pulling a strand of it. "How do you get your hair to stand up like that?"

Butch growls and pulls his head away from the brunet boy's hand. "Why? You wanna try it?" He asks, smirking.

"Yea." Mitch nods. "I think I could pull it off, ya know, pick up some Chiquita's."

Butch tries to hold back his laugh when he answers. "Well, ya see, the secret to getting hair that stands up perfectly strait is shit."

"What happened?" Mitch looks around for the cause of Butch's cursing.

"Nothin." Butch shakes his head. "That's the secret. Shit. Chicken shit. Just find a chicken, and get it to shit on your head, then just push it up."

Brick and Boomer both try not to laugh from their seats in the front, listening in on the back-seat conversation.

Before Mike has a chance to respond a loud ringing fills the air.

"That's me." Butch pulls out his phone, checking the caller ID. "It's Buttercup."

"Hey. . .Yea. . .No, he's here. . .Right beside me. . .No. . .Deep. . . Not yet. . .The day isn't half over yet. . .Still on the road. . .Brick's convertible. . .I don't know, five, six? Why do you wanna know that?. . . pfttt. . . Yea. . .Oh really?" Butch smirks. "That's nice. . . Oh, I won't. . .Yea, probably soon. . .Which one?. . .Yea, babe. . .Mmmhmm. . .Love you too. . .I promise no blonde strippers. . .SHIT I was joking calm down babe. . .Yea, alright. love you. . .No, tell me you love me too. . .I don't care, I will stay on the phone all night. . .Then I'll call you back. . .Thank you. . .A'ight, bye." He closes his phone and returns his attention to his brother's and Mike.

Brick bursts out laughing as soon as Butch's phone is shut. "Awww! It's so cute that you wanted your girlfriend to say she loved you!" He mocks in a fake baby voice.

Boomer chuckles. "No, tell me you love me too!" He mocks Butch's voice.

Mike laughs too, wanting to join the brothers. "Yea-yea, like e said he loves her! Hahahah!"

And just like that the fun was gone.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Brick turns back to Butch. "So, other than to check in on the lovey-dovey baby, what did Buttercup want?"<p>

Butch shrugs, chuckling. "I promised I wouldn't tell you, but I'd say you'll find out soon enough."

"What do you mean by th-" As if on cue, Brick's phone vibrates in his pocket. "Hello?" He asks, answering without bothering to look at the caller ID. "Yea. . .No, only a couple. . .Oh he did. . .Well I w-. . .Yea, I know . . . yea, not completely. . . You're not gonna get with any strippers at the bacheloret party are you?. . .Swear?. . .Yea, alright bye. . .You too. . .I said I love you too." He closes the phone.

Butch sits up on the edge of his seat, a smirk on his face. "I didn't hear that last part there Brick, would you mind repeating it for the class?"

"You're gonna walk to the hotel if you don't shut your mouth Butch."


	4. Chapter 4

-This first part is going to be Buttercup and Blossom's side of the phone calls.- not a big part of the plot, but some people were wondering-

* * *

><p>Buttercup-"Hey. . .You guys pick up mike?. . .Where is he?. . .You like him?. . .He get in trouble yet?. . .You try to kill him yet?. . .That's good, I guess. . .Well, where are you bitches anyway?. . .Who's car did you decide to take?. . .Ahh, speaking of Brick, how many cigarets has he had today?. . . Blossom wants to know. . .she told him he has to quit before it kills him. . .yea, we're on our way to Bubble's batcholorette party. . .yea, really. . .Don't get into too much trouble while I'm not there to bail you out. . .You gonna be at the hotel?. . .We're staying at one too. . . Open arms in, remember we spent prom night there. . .That was an eventful night. . .alright, Imma go now love you. . .have fun. . .BUTCH I SWEAR TO GOD IF I FIND EVEN ONE BLONDE HAIR ON YOU I'LL DRAG YOU BY YOUR ASS STRAIGHT DOWN TO-. . .whatever, you better have been . . . okay, bye. . . I don't want to, I'm mad, and I already said it. . . I'll hang up first. . .fine, I love you. . .Whatever. . .Bye."<p>

* * *

><p>Blossom-"Butch told Buttercup that you've been smoking. . .Butch told her five or six, that doesn't sound like a couple. . .Yea, he did. . .I told you those things are going to kill you Brick. . . well, anyway, are you at the hotel yet?. . .We're at Bubble's party now. . .No, I'm not. . .Pinky swear, we good?. . .Bye, love you. . .What? Why are you mumbling, I can't hear you."<p>

* * *

><p>Butch glares at his brother from the side of the road. "You're shittin me?"<p>

Brick shakes his head, smirking but not turning to look at his black haired brother. "Nope, I warned you."

". . .At least take him with you?" Butch scowls, gesturing with his thumb to Mike, who is, at the moment, trying to pick up a cactus with his mouth.

Brick chuckles, shaking his head. "Nope."

Boomer waves his hand as Brick starts the car, pulling away from Butch and Mike, only to stop after Ten feet.

"Alright." Brick yells back to them. "Get in, but not one word!"

Butch sighs, happy not to be stuck alone with Mike, as he walks towards the car. "Shit man I thought you were serio-"

Before he can reach the car, or finish his sentence, Brick drives away, laughing. "PSYCH!" He yells over his shoulder, lighting a cigaret and popping it into his mouth. "HAVE FUN WALKING BITCH!"

* * *

><p>"1 BOTTLE OF BEER ON THE WALL, ONE BOTTLE OF BEER, IF ONE OF THOSE BOTTLES SHOULD HAPPEN TO FALL, NO BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"<p>

Butch sighs, releasing his clenched fists when Mike finally reaches the end of the song. 99 bottles of beer would've been useful right now. Maybe if he were drunk Mike might be a little more tolerable. "Just fifteen more miles to the hotel." He mumbles to himself, walking on.

". . . 99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL 99 BOTTL-"

"AAAHHHHRRRGGGG!" Butch screams at the top of his lungs, clenching his fists. HOW could Buttercup be related to this idiot?

"What's wrong B-man?" Mike asks, staring curiously at the spikey haired man. "Step on another cactus?"

Butch growls. "I didn't fucking STEP on any cactus! You held in in front of me!" He glared at the brown haired boy. "Can we just, not talk for a while though?" He tries to calm himself down.

Mike nods. "Sure." . . ."IF ONE OF THOSE BOTTLES SHOULD HAPPEN TO FALL-"

"WHAT DID WE JUST FUCKING AGREE ON?!" Butch screams in the boys face, lifting him by his shirt.

". . .Not to talk?"

"Exactly." Butch seethes. "So why was noise coming out of your mouth?"

Mike stares at him, confused. "You said talking. . .I was singing. . ."

"I. . .Will. . Kill. . you." Butch drops the boy. "Stay AT LEAST ten feet away from me until we get to the hotel, and maybe then too."

Mike nods, smiling. "I get it, can't have this much attractiveness together right?"

Butch sighs, this is going to be a long fifteen miles.

* * *

><p>Brick smirks, crossing his arms once his black haired brother comes into view. "He's here." He says, nudging Boomer with his shoulder.<p>

Boomer laughs. "Look" He nods his head juts as Mike walks into view. "He's not dead, gimmi my money."

Brick frowns at this, shaking his head. "No, the bet was that Butch would hit him at least hard enough to leave a bruise, wait till he gets close enough to see."

"C'mon man!" Boomer smirks. "There's no bruise, stop pussy-footing around and pay me."

Brick shakes his head, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "You know, for a man about to get married you're really pushy."

Boomer smiles, taking the twenty from his brother. "Thank you."

Brick nods, his smile returning at the sound of Butch's voice from across the parking lot. "IF I TELL YOU ONE MORE FUCKING TIME TO STOP I'LL SLAM THE FUCKING BOTTLES OVER YOUR HEAD!"


	5. Chapter 5

When they finally get to the front of the line the brunette woman behind the counter smiles at them and asks for the name reservations would be under.

"Jojo" Brick answers, leaning down onto the counter. "Brick Jojo"

The woman smiles, typing it into the computer. "I've got you in a one bedroom with three large beds, is that correct?"

"Yes" Brick answers at the same time butch says "no" staring at his orange haired brother in angry disbelief.

"Dude." He places a hand on Boomer's shoulder. "Your brother is getting married and you can't even let to of your wallet long enough to get us all separate beds?"

Mike walks back from examining paintings on the wall just in time to hear him, and bursts into a grin. "We're sharing beds?" he asks. "I'm so sharing with my best bud Butch."

Brick grins. "Originally I though there were just going to be three of us." He shrugs. "but I guess you'll get the honor of sharing with our new friend."

Butch practically growls as he turns back to the woman, pulling out his wallet and pulling out a credit card. "We need four beds." he seethes. "And a room so big that I can go days without seeing either of these guys."

Boomer rolls his eyes at his brother and goes for his bag, lifting it to find it lighter than he expected. He shrugs, not really bothered. He's probably just remembering the weight wrong.

Butch leads the way to the room, Mike trailing close behind, and Brick and Boomer walking together behind them.

Brick uses one hand to pull out his phone when it rings for the second time today. "Hello?" he answers. "Yea, he's right here. Butch." he hands the phone to his brother. " 's for you."

Butch takes the phone, confused. "Hello... SHIT YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING YELL!...FUCKING SHIT!...IT WAS FUCKING DEAD YOU BITCH!...FUC.. NO DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I'M NOT DONE TAL... DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE HANG UP ON ME!...hello?" He shuts the phone, glaring and kicking Mikes bag into the wall. "DAMN IT!"

Mike squawks and goes for his bag. "What was that for?" he asks, holding his bag protectively in his arms.

Butch glares at Brick. "This is your fucking fault!" He says, pointing his finger at the ginger man.

"What is?" He asks, uninterested and reaching for his phone.

Butch pulls the phone out of his reach. "Because of you I had to walk to the hotel. Because I had to walk to the hotel it took longer to get here." he reasons out. "and my phone died on the way here, so I couldn't call Buttercup when I was suppose to and NOW SHE'D FUCKING PISSED!"

Brick shrugs, reaching again for his phone. "She's mad at you like half the time anyway man."

Butch starts to reply but Boomer interrupts. "you have certain times you're suppose to call her?" he asks. "and you called _me_ pussy whipped?"

Brick laughs, nodding in agreement as he steals his phone back from a blushing Butch, and Butch holds up his middle finger for what must be the fortieth time today. "fuck you guys. She's really mad."

Boomer claps his hand on his raven haired brother's back, smiling sympathetically. "She'll get over it man."

Butch scoffs. "Like you would know. If bubbles was ever mad at you you'd probably just combust, you wouldn't know what to do."

Brick nods in agreement, ignoring the hotels tobacco policy and pulling out a cigaret. "You do so much dumb shit too. I wish Blossom let me get away with half the shit bubbles lets you off with."

Mike nods, smiling. "Yea man, My mom is super harsh, I can't do anything fun."

(A/N this is Buttercup's side of the call.)

"WHAT THE FUCK BUTCH YOU DON'T CALL ME ON TIME THEN YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE? ... I'LL FUCKING YELL AT YOU IF I WANT TO, AND DON'T YOU FUCKING CUSS AT ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!...YOU WERE WITH A FUCKING WHORE WEREN'T YOU? THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T CALL OR ANSWER THE-...NO SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR LIES!...I'M DONE TALKING I'M HANGING UP." She breaths in deeply through her nose, feeling the burning sensation flow through her face as tears try to force their way out.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles calls from the other side of the bathroom door. "You okay in there."

She bites her lip, trying to compose herself. "Yea." She answers after a few seconds. "I'm fine."

(A/N SO It's been a while guys. I decided to post a new chapter because I was going through my emails and the reviews on this were just great. If you want to review on this story or my other stories and tell me what you like most about it/them it may inspire another chapter. No promises though. I've been super busy)


	6. Chapter 6

Butch falls onto the bed, groaning when his head hits the pillow, thinking of ways to make Buttercup forgive him.

"man." Brick says, throwing his bag into the corner, "Chill the fuck out. You can talk to her tonight when we get back in, and she'll forgive you like she always does. "

Boomer nods in agreement, cringing when Mike opens the mini fridge. "Those thinks are expensive as shit Mike." he says, and Butch raises his head at the word 'Expensive'

"NOPE!" He scowls from across the room. "I just put my credit card down on this shitty room, so don't touch anything!" He orders, making eye contact with Mike who puts down the bottle of water he was holding.

Brick rolls his eyes, looking out the window. "At least we've got a nice view." He points out, blowing out a puff of smoke.

Boomer nods in agreement and Butch rolls his eyes, still thinking about Buttercup.

"Let's go!" Mike jumps up suddenly, a wide grin on his face as he looks out the window, pointing down at the buildings. "I see a casino!"

Boomer shakes his head, frowning. "Mike I don't think that's a good idea." he says gently. Remembering that bubbles had asked him not to let mike Gamble. "Gambling isn't really the-"

Mike cuts him off. "We won't be Gambling." he says, putting emphasis on the last word. "It's not gambling when you know you're going to win.

Boomer is about to say no again when Brick speaks up. "How do you know you'll win?" he asks, genuinely curious.

He smiles, pulling out a small book from his back pocket. 'Counting Cards For Dummies'

"Mike." Boomer groans, laying back on the bed with his hand over his face. "Counting cards is illegal."

The brunet shakes his head. "Nope, it's not illegal, just frowned upon."

Brick smirks. "You'll be frowning if you get caught and the owner rips off your lips and puts 'em on upside down."

Boomer nods in agreement, but Mike only shrugs.

"Let's go to the roof." Brick suggests, pointing up.

"I don't think we're sup-" But before Boomer can finish his argument he's being pushed out the door by Brick, the others following behind them.

"Butch." Brick turns his head. "Don't forget the beer."

The black haired boy rolls his eyes but walks back inside and to his bag, pulling out the still hot beer.

(A/N Short chapter, mostly filler, so I can get ready for the next one.)


End file.
